Orphans Beloved-Halloween: The Night She Came Home
by regertz
Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later. (Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)
1. Chapter 1

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part I…

Dyad Institute…Two years before the death of Beth Childs…

Older secured section…Sub-sub-sub level, ultramax secure section…

"Aldous?" Rachel Duncan, newly promoted to overseer of the Dyad Group under Topside Association's Senior Board, eyed her foster guardian and, now, slightly less than equal, Aldous Leekie, who stood beside her in the secure and secret elevator, looking both solemn and anxious in his lab coat, no trace of his usual amusement at a world rather beneath his visionary intellect…

"What is this about? What's so important that I needed to be dragged away from my first early evening at home in weeks?" she glanced about the elevator…

"And what is this elevator doing here? It's not in the building schematics I have."

"No. Officially it doesn't exist, for security reasons. And I'll have to ask you to sign a new confidentiality agreement later, Rachel. The last time I'll be able to order you to do anything…" he smiled, rather fondly. "Congratulations, again…Sincerely."

"Thank you. But, of course I will always regard you as my mentor and seek out your advice." She noted smoothly. "This will make no difference in our relationship, Aldous."

"Of course it will…" he smiled. "But it's what I've labored for for many years. To see you at the helm of the Dyad Group, running this project yourself…The perfect person to do so, with the insight only a subject can have. Truly, Rachel…This is a great triumph for me as well, if I may say so…"

She nodded, instinctively repressing a slight surge of emotion toward him…Daddy…Of sorts.

But no one must be allowed an edge to influence my future decisions. He taught me that as did Dyad.

Though…She had to allow a slight, sincere beam… I know he means it, he does love me. In spite of his own views on the subject…

Anyway, focus on affairs at hand…And I would like to get home…Daniel has something special in mind for tonight…Smile…

"Getting back to why we're here…? And why this whole section is not properly described in the building plans even to top-level staff?"

"Several labs down here have been used for rather dangerous experimentation…Including the one I'm bringing you to…" he put up a hand to her cool stare… "No, there no risk of infection or exposure, anything like that…"

"Though there is a degree of considerable physical and psychological risk…"

…

As they moved off the elevator after he'd used a fingerprint and retinal scan plus id strip to open the door, she eyed the white corridor…Blank doors labelled 1, 2, etc, plus a storage area…Finally one, #10, a rather unusually secure door…More like a vault door, really…A guard in attendance, armed, eyeing Leekie who offered id and was allowed to do yet another retinal and fingerprint scan. A moment later he indicated to Rachel that she should allow the same…She did so, a bit reluctantly.

Even if he assures me we're protected and the "considerable" risk is minimized, I'd rather prefer knowing what we're about to see in here…

Doubtless something to do with Project Leda but…

The vault door opened, sliding aside…

"Airlock…" Leekie noted as they stepped in. 

"Airlock? Yet no danger of infection?" she eyed him. "Seems rather wasteful…"

"Just one last measure of security…A chance to contain what might otherwise escape…" he noted. "You'll need this mask and oxygen supply. We deliberately keep the oxygen content reduced in the hallway here, just in case."

"Aldous, just what have you got in here?" she frowned as the pressure equalized and the inner door opened…

"Wait…It's not your white whale? Aldous?" she looked at him. "Do we have Helena? In here?"

"Rachel." He sighed. "I'm afraid that I haven't been at liberty till your promotion to tell you…"

A howl from down the hall…

"That sounds like my feral sister…Well, congrat…" she paused at Aldous' raised hand, his shaking head.

"No, dear…Not Helena…I'm sorry to tell you, there were a few problems in the initial cloning process, after we lost the Duncans and their keys to the original genome, even beyond what you already know. Now, at last, I'm free to tell you…Everything. Sadly, I'm afraid some of it concerns you and the other successfully functional clones…"

"You mean we're going to end up…Like whatever that is?" she looked down the hall. A louder howl, pounding on wall now…

"No…At least I doubt it…There's no reason to think so…" he hurriedly qualified to her growing anxiety…

"But I'm afraid…Rachel…I know about your plans for tonight with Daniel. Only because he wanted advice on how to speak to you after I told him what I was going to tell you…"

"My fertility treatment…" Rachel blinked. "He told you we were going to try…?"

"It's his job as your monitor…But he only told me after I told him what, I'm sorry to have to tell you, now…"

"I can't get pregnant. It's physically impossible, correct?" she eyed him coolly. Affecting a desperate calm…

We were going to plan the nursery again tonight…Oh…I had such hopes for the new treatment…

"Rachel, I am so sorry. If I had known Ethan and Susan had deliberately blocked any chance of pregnancy in the subjects…I swear I would have intervened." 

"My parents did this to me? Made me infertile?"

"We believe so…Without the original genome we can't be sure but…" he sighed.

"They wouldn't do that…It must be a mistake…Aldous, you have to recheck."

"Perhaps it wasn't deliberate, Rachel…But the evidence is clear and has been endlessly rechecked. I wouldn't give up till I was sure beyond all doubt."

"I see." She said, quietly…Nodding. "I'm sure you've done all you could, thank you, Aldous."

"Rachel…"

"And you're sure none of us can bear…?"

"None of our monitored subjects can…As for Helena and Sarah, we can't be sure. Helena's had little opportunity to engage in sex that we know of and our track on Sarah has been sporadic at best. We've only occasionally managed to get a photo or police record or a card from her foster mother as per our agreement to keep away."

"A foolish agreement…"

"A unique opportunity to see how one subject performs without monitors…It was a necessary component of the study in any case and Mrs. Sadler's organization made it difficult to consider a standard monitoring arrangement…"

"We should have closer supervision on that one…She's a complete wreck, a petty thief and both abusive and abused."

"Her choices, Rachel…As she would be allowed even with standard monitoring."

"Yet we both know there have been reports over the last years of an addition to the Sadler fam…"

Alarm siren rang…Two guards, heavily armed, emerged from a room down the hall, taking positions…

"Airlock, now!" one turned to Aldous and Rachel, sternly pointing…

Shriek from down the hall, crash of something against door…A fainter scream within…

"Emergency extraction necessary!" the other guard was on his radio. "Send additional support! Prepare to gas containment cell area!"

"Aldous?! What is that in there?!" Rachel turned to Aldous, almost losing composure…

"Poor Eleanor…" he sighed.

"She usually enjoys her bedtime story…"

…


	2. Chapter 2

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part II…

Dyad Institute…Present day. Ten minutes after Rachel became a living personification of the targeted moon in the French silent "A Voyage to the Moon"…

OR room…

Cries, lights swirling about, anxious and frightened, confused, and in a number of cases, this being the Dyad Institute, cautious people milling about, calling, yelling, talking quietly…

Rachel on gurney, sedated, trying to feebly monitor and even control the situation…Vaguely giving orders to seize Manning, secure Kira…

Suddenly giving into panic… "Aldous?! Where's Aldous!? Daddy?! Daddy, don't leave me again!" cry.

"Shhh…Shhh…Rachel…" Dr. Nealon's voice, calming…Strong… "It's going to be all right. The artifact didn't enter your brain, you're very fortunate. Just lie quiet and…"

"Doctor…Nealon…" She grabbed at him. "Manning! You've got to get…She did this to me! Bring…Kira…here…!"

"She's delirious. You have heard nothing." He turned to a nurse nervously backing him up by the gurney.

"Rachel…" he hissed, bending over… "We can't do anything about Manning and her daughter right now. Someone has intervened to release them. The police are here, demanding we allow them access…"

"Who…Who?" she groaned, trying to keep voice down.

"No idea as yet but highly placed. Rachel, you must deny any knowledge of any actions against Manning or her child. We'll have to deal with them later. For now, we must get you secure, stop the bleeding, and get you to safety. For now you know nothing about Manning or her daughter, understand?" he eyed her, eyes above a mask boring into her.

"Yes…Help me, Aldous…" she murmured.

"Come, lets begin…" Nealon called.

"Doctor…" the nurse hesitated. "If the police…" Looking apprehensive…

"No one will arrest you for saving a life…But I will have you shot or shoot you myself if you try to leave, nurse." He glared.

"The hell you will…" the nurse backed off, raising a grabbed scapel. Several other medical personel in the room looking nervously at the two…

"Shoot her if she takes another step toward the door." Nealon turned to a security guard in OR gown, his gun drawn.

The guard eyed him, then the nurse, shaking head. "Sorry, doc…I don't get paid enough to face federal prison…Uh…" he groaned as Nealon shot him in the stomach, the guard falling to floor, the nurse paralyzed…As were the others…

"Get to work or I won't hesitate to shoot the rest of you." He noted calmly, gun in hand. "Reynolds, take care of the guard."

Dr. Reynolds, in gown and mask, eyeing Nealon…

When you say "take care…"?

"Just settle him until the authorities can help him. He panicked and became deranged when they broke in. Move people, or some of you can join him…" he waved the others over to him.

"Emergency!" the groaning guard's radio blared. "We need help in Sub-sub-sub section 1! Power's been cut! For God's sake, where's the rest of the…Ahhhhh!" cut off…

All the medical team with Nealon ignoring as they began working on Rachel…

"So…I guess we'll just hafta…Yank it out of there, kid…" Reynolds, rejoining the group at gurneyside, affecting John Wayne accent to the now-giggling nurse.

"I can still shoot you two and have two team members left to assist." Nealon noted.

Oh…Someone still loves me…Even with my power possibly somewhat on the wane…Rachel thought, beaming…Ow. Moaning softly as the local anesthestic took effect… And I never knew…Smile…Ow!

It's like that song…

No, don't blink…Do not bl…Ohhhh OWWWW!

"There, there…We've given you a local and we're putting you under now." Nealon patted her.

We found love in a hopeless place…Rachel stared up at the eyes scanning her.

"Freeze!" a voice called from the OR entrance…

Truly hopeless…OW! Don't blink!

God, I've been wanting to say that for so many months…Art thought, holding gun level at Nealon who reluctantly put up hands.

"Bad time, officer…We've a patient at risk here." Nealon growled.

Oh…He's defending me against an armed police officer…Of Arthur Bell's caliber, judging byt the voice…Rachel thought…Trying vaguely to raise head.

No! Don't, don't…Blink! OWWWWW! She howled.

"We have to operate, officer, she's losing blood!" Nealon, urgently.

"Art, now can you finally tell me what the hell is going on? We're in the place and arresting them all, right?" Angie, behind Art. "For Christ sake I don't have to 'go there', we're here…" she eyed his frown.

A buzz of his cell a welcome distraction for him…

God…Angie rolled eyes.

"Bell here…Yes? What? Where? When?"

"He's good…" Angie nodded to Reynolds who was eyeing Art on his phone with obvious admiration for his cool professional style. "Say any chance you could tell me what all this is…?"

"Oh, sure…Up to my clearance level…" Reynolds nodded. Nealon, glaring…Rachel gently passing out under the gas applied by the nurse.

"Come on, Ange…" Art called… "You can proceed doctor, till the police ambulance arrives. But I am sending the first man I can here to take you all into custody so if you don't want to be shot, I suggest no funny moves or attempts to escape. Lets go, Angie."

Son of a bitch…Angie fumed.

Meanwhile, far below…On level sub-sub…In a powerless, darkened corridor…

Heavy breathing…Growls…

And the theme from "Halloween"…Down the hall…

"Chad?" one Dyader in lab coat eyed her partner…Dr. Chad Norris…Ex-suburban house-husband/gym hound/neighborhood gigolo/senior monitor for subject Alison Hendrix…

"You think it's funny to play that just cause the lights went out and it's Halloween? You know, fun's fun but I think those years monitoring that freak in Scarsborough have like really regressed your id…IQ…"

Yep…Chad smiled at his partner…Her coat open, her blouse as well…

Formula 142B is a success in lowering inhibitions…And intellect. And so noted in operational log of the day.

Though of course shock from a near-death experience can't be ruled out as a confounder…

"Ansley…Babe." he beamed. "I just want you to have a chance to relax after all that's happened."

And after four years of getting nothing in suburban hell but a spin class teacher and Hendrix, owing to her not wanting to be "unprofessional"…

Back down the hallway, an open door pushed open, just carefully enough to avoid any noise…Sniffing sounds, more heavy breathing…Gutteral growls. Pause…Hmmn…

Fee-fi-fo-fum…

Someone's horny…

Back down to where Dr. Chad and his "resurrected" via acting skills and his own knowledge of medicine and CPR, wife…A temp if legal arrangement for the job that had "blossomed" over the years…Sealed by his Prince Charming rescue effort…Into what would soon be the real thing, he'd assured her.

Or, maybe not, now he'd finally gotten her after all this time nearly into the sack…

"Oh…Chad…You saved my life from that f-ing psycho bitch. You really do love me." Ansley sighed as he embraced her. "Say that cocoa and Kahlua was really good…" she giggled. "Come mere…" she pulled.

Crash down the hall…

"What's that?" she looked.

"Someone stumbled in the dark…Security, probably. Hey, fellah?! You okay down there?!" Chad called.

"Say, maybe it's the police…" Anysley, nervously. "They told me upstairs it looked like the jig was up for us…"

"For the senior staff…" Chad shrugged. "For sharks like us, Ans…Never. We'll land on our…"

Crash…

"Chad?! Can you go see?" Ansley nervously…Instinctively putting hand to her throat. "Maybe Alison is here, too?…Looking to be in on the Dyad kill? Chad?" shaking of head anxiously. "I don't want to see her…" gulp.

"It's not Alison, don't worry…Hey!" Chad called. "Who's there? This is Dr. Norris…"

Theme from "Halloween", louder…

"Chad…Could you please turn that stupid thing off?" Ansley fumed.

"Don't be a scardy-cat…After winning actress of the month at our last all-hands corporate meeting, playing a corpse for two hours in the funeral parlor and church, nothing should faze you."

"I was drugged, that helped. Chad, will you just move your stupid ass and go check, please? Oooh, sorry. I can't help slipping back into character with you." She noted, sheepishly.

"It's fine. It actually feels natural…" he grinned. "Ok, I'll have a look…"

"Thanks…I'll be wait…ing…" she cooed. Wiggling a bit, with grin as he moved down the hall.

"Hey, fella?!" he called. "What's going on upstairs? And what happened to…Huuuh…Ahhhhhhh!" his scream echoing…

"Chad!" Ansley screamed. "Ally, if that's you?! I have a gun!"

Halloween theme playing on…

Pretty…Man….Stare at Chad on floor…

…


	3. Chapter 3

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part III…

Angie, to Art, as they hurried along the corridor on the medical facilities level of Dyad Institute… "So? Art? You finally come back to your desk, tell me we can finally move on this thing with some chance of getting somewhere…And still, I got nothing from you on what it's about? And just where are we…?" she paused as Art stopped to order two police officers in uniform guarding a group of some anxious, some cleverly cautious, some cluelessly annoyed…Hey, it's Halloween, I gotta get home and take the kids out…Dyaders by the elevator to get down to operating room C and keep a guard on the staff and its patient there. He turned to face the opening elevator…

"Officer Bell…" Paul Dierden in military combat uniform…Four heavily armed soldiers beside him.

"Dierden. What the hell are you doing here and what's with…" Art indicated the uniform.

"Probably, in part, for the same reason you're here…To put things right for Beth's sake…And sorry, I couldn't let you or Beth know I was still in the military." He sighed. "But, I'm afraid this is now out of your jurisdiction, officer."

"Christ…" Angie muttered…

…..

"Chad…Honey?" Ansley called…Moving cautiously forward down the dark hall…Pausing to button up blouse a bit.

Damn…This huge science institution and not a flashlight or a back-up emergency light or generator to be had?

"Chad?! Get your stupid ass in gear and come back here!" she tried. "Sorry, character association…I love you!"

"Love…Nice…" guttural hiiss…

"Who's that?! Chad? Are you joking around? I think you made that Kahlua extra strong just to get me woosy…Honey?! Alison Hendrix, if that's you, lets just remember who thought they killed whom. I was just doing my job. Chad was your senior monitor…Ally? Chad?!" she peered…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Halloween theme still playing in background from back up the hall on Chad's CD player…

…

"Is it really true…?" Alison Hendrix, in car…Our getaway car, she fondly noted to Donnie…To Sarah, clutching Kira in anxious grip. "Art's brought in the cops and federal authorities to take Dyad down?"

"I guess…I don't know, Ally…Oh, monkey…" Sarah hugged Kira tight.

"We can find out from Detective Bell later." Donnie urged, eyeing the road ahead…And somewhat anxiously, behind, via rear-view mirror. "The first thing is to get you home safe and to see a doctor and be sure they didn't harm you or Kira."

"Absolutely…Good thinking, honey." Ally patted him.

"Thanks…Thank you, Donnie…" Sarah, gratefully.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't get you out sooner." He shook head. "Thank God your contact was able to pull it off, I couldn't make any headway with the police or the feds."

"Is Rachel gone now, Mummy?" Kira asked, a bit anxious. "She was very…Scary."

"That psycho is never coming near you again, Kira." Sarah patted her. "I'll…Deal with her…Myself first."

"Well, lets hope prison or a mental institution is the next stop for our strange sister." Ally sighed. "Kira…" she looked back, smiling warmly. "It's so good to see you again."

"Thanks, Auntie Ally." Kira beamed. "You're my uncle Donnie?" she eyed Donnie from back.

"That I am, kiddo." He smiled. "And so nice to meet ya, I can't say."

"We're not being pursued, Sarah…" Ally noted to the anxiously staring back Sarah. "I think your friend, whoever she is, has kept her word."

"Yeah. I guess." Sarah nodded. "Her name's Marion Bowles, she works for Topside…Which I guess…"

"Controls the Dyad Group…We know." Donnie nodded. "Your foster mother Mrs. S told us a little and we've been doing our own net searches."

"Apparently she and some others there aren't crazy about Rachel's methods…" Sarah sighed. "But how did Art manage to get a chance to move on Dyad? Did she give him something…?"

"He said he's been in touch with old friends at the CSIS and the FBI…They've actually been looking into Dyad, Sarah. There are people who care about doing right here." Alison beamed.

"Poor Beth would be so proud of him…" she noted.

"Wish I could split meself in two and give him her back…" Sarah sighed. "He's been the one person we could count on outside ourselves and ole Don here." Beam to Donnie who grinned back briefly.

"Well, I can't say I match Arthur's record…" Donnie began.

"What matters is you were always true blue in your heart, to me." Ally fondly, squeezing his hand. "Donnie?" she blinked, staring out the windshield. "That's…" she pointed.

"Military, yeah…" he nodded. Watching the truck pass… "Looks like Art may have brought in the big guns."

"Or they might be moving in to stop him and his guys…" Sarah, worried…Looking after the passing truck…

"Maybe we'd better get off this road, just in case…" Ally suggested.

"Yeah…Lets take the scenic route…" Donnie nodded. "Don't worry guys, we mapped out a backroads way before we came. It'll be fine." He scanned the road ahead…

"Right on the next one…" Ally noted.

"You're the best, guys…Thanks." Sarah told them. Kira hugging her. "It's ok, monkey…I mean leopard…" she eyed Kira's frown, grinning. "It is me, sweetie…I remembered."

"I know it's you, Mummy. Thank you for remembering…" hug.

"Leopard, oooh…" Ally cooed. "My little girl, Gemma, loves leopards and cheetahs…" she beamed. "I can't wait for you to meet your cousins, Kira. This is all so wonderful…" she teared up.

…..

"Out of my jurisdiction, maybe…Colonel…" Art eyed the uniform. "But we have the CSIS here and the FBI…And I doubt it is out of theirs…"

"And they're involved…Why?" Angie asked, anxiously.

"I don't think you understand just how much is at stake here, Art." Paul sighed. "This is a national security matter…I'll explain that to your associates if you'd call them to confer."

"Sir…" one of the soldiers interrupted, listening on radio. "I have a urgent call from Unit 2 on the lower levels…"

"Just a moment…" Dierden put up a hand. "Art, for your own sake…"

"Sir. They're reporting an emergency situation…They need…" the soldier paused. "It's gone dead, sir." He offered Paul the radio.

"So we were sayin' about involvement and what this is all about…?" Angie, eagerly.

"I wouldn't go there, officer." Paul shook head, taking radio. "Hello…Report? Unit 2, report?"

"It's…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a sudden cry on the radio….

"Is that the theme from 'Halloween'?" Angie asked Art as all listened to the near dead quiet on the radio. Static a moment later…

…


	4. Chapter 4

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part IV…

(Note- I make no apologies for borrowing here from my "Soldiers of the Queen" shortie…)

The day before the escape of Sarah and Kira Manning from the Dyad Institute's unauthorized and highly illegal detention facility…

A separate secret military detention facility…

We could tell you where but on Her Majesty's orders we would have to…Oh, damn…Afraid we will have to shoot you when all this is over, very sorry about that…Our mistake entirely. We will do our best to see that your family receives full if unexplained compensation.

Right, then…A secret military detention facility…Somewhere to the North…

"Pregnant?!" the seated man in general's uniform eyed the major at attention facing him.

"You mean to say the first chance we've had to advance this project in nearly thirty years is…Pregnant? There's no doubt?" glare.

"Sir, yes, sir." The major agreed loudly, saluting.

"My God, Major…I knew we feared the worst but...This can't be true."

"It's been confirmed by our agent imbedded among the New Order Proleithians…Who I'm afraid paid a high price for that information. Johannssen successfully impregnated the subject. It's only a temporary delay at worst, General. And if she bears, it will be a new clone line…And proof that she can bear additional lines."

Hmmn…The General frowned at the Major. "At ease, Dierden…"

Paul relaxing… "Thank you, sir. Sir, I'm sorry there was no way to prevent…"

The General waved a hand to cut him off… "Fine. I understand, A345543 was unsupervised for years and there were no previous restrictions on her activities, just as with A234432…"

"Sarah Manning, yes sir."

"Given we knew nothing about her ability to bear…Thanks to Siobhan Sadler and the Dyad Institute. Civilians…Never should have agreed to let civilians have any part in this project, Major. They muck everything up. Last thing we wanted was another random element injected into the mix." Frown as Paul winced, for Helena's sake, at the "injected". "Still, you do have a point…If the clone unit is successful and the output functional…Well…"

"The girl is young yet, sir." Dierden noted.

"Right. Frankly I'm sorry we didn't demand access to the other unit…All this damned nonsense about ethics and other foolish red tape mucking us up. Always has ever since we realized Duncan's heart wasn't fully in the game. Brilliant fellow, Dierden, but in the end another one of those obsessed with the day-to-day, humdrum morality of civilians… Tragic loss, though, what? Pity you weren't on hand to prevent it. No aspersion on you of course, Dierden. We wanted you out, it was high time you'd returned to the fold. And of course your negotiations with this civilian, Sadler, and our contact at Topside were essential to the operation's next phase."

"Yes, sir."

"Still…There was a time, Dierden…The man was ours, heart and soul…Then he got too close to the units, treated one like a daughter. Huge mistake…Never get too attached to a lab animal, Dierden. You should take that lesson to heart."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, at least we do have the unit almost in our hands now and it seems operational, there's a blessing. In stakes like these, Dierden…" The General leaned back expansively… "One must know how to keep one's head about one…You do realize the stakes here, don't you, Major?"

"I believe I do, sir."

"The British Empire was always dependent on a steady flow of replaceable troops, Dierden. In the old days, under our gracious Victoria…We had the damned Indians, the whole lot of them, Muslim, Hindu, all the others…Practically as bottomless a sink as the Chinese, better than the Russians. And what happened, eh, Dierden, when we lost India, thanks to a bunch of fool politicians? Eh?"

"We lost our primary military force, sir."

"Like the Romans in the West after the Rhine crossings or in the East after Manzikert, you lose your manpower base, you're totally lost, Dierden. But now, at last, thanks to Projects Leda and Castor, we have a chance again…A chance to reclaim the British mantle, Dierden…To carry on with our mission of bringing civilization to a dark world. Especially in times likes these. Our younger cousins down south are just not up to the job, Dierden. Never have had the taste for Empire and Dominion, eh what?"

"No, sir." Dierden…

"And A345543 is the key, eh Major? A key we haven't forgotten you're about to supply, Dierden."

"Thank you, sir." Dierden, slight nod.

"Two years in deep cover with that other unit, probing Dyad…Well, clearly it was worth it. Well done, Major. I hope you know that it has been appreciated."

"Thank you, sir. But as to the girl…Helena…A345543, sir."

"Yes, as to it…Well…How far along is it…She?" placid look.

"Now about two-three months by our man's estimate, sir. We're not quite sure and she refuses to talk about the experience with her sisters, so I've not been able to acquire more solid information, sir."

"Compromising situation, eh what?" broad smile. "It does seem a bit of a cheeky little thing…Won't talk about the father, I see in your report?" frown…

"No, sir. Not a word. Though our man was positive Dr. Hendrik Johannsen was the father. It checks…He's notorious for similar acts with his cult's women followers and previously she was in the hands of the European Proleithians, a rather conservative group, sir."

"Perhaps not so conservative as all that, Dierden…" smile. "I'd be quite willing to bet some of these religious chaps aren't adverse to a bit of skirt play now and then, you know…You know? Heh, heh…Yes."

"It would have been some time ago, sir…I don't think any of the Europeans, particularly her handler Tomas could have been the father."

"Well, perhaps not…Perhaps not…" drumming of fingers on desk. "Surely we could do a test or something to find out…?"

"Once we have her, perhaps later…Currently our medical team feels we should avoid any invasive procedures at this time. Plus, without a DNA or blood sample from the father…"

"Or fathers…Eh?" lewd grin. "There was a bit of that in the first clone lines, eh and this Johannsen wasn't averse to a little mixed pairing himself for his avowed piety?"

"Yes, sir." Slight sigh…

"Well, when you've secured her…And with luck, the negative control, A768876, we should see if we can get the things to talk…Using psychological techniques, no physical danger or risk, eh?"

"We intend to proceed…Cautiously…Along such lines, sir. Of course, securing Ms. Duncan maybe a bit more difficult. She has legal existence, no criminal record as yet."

"Yet we do have enough to threaten her with, should the thing prove recalcitrant, correct?"

"Kidnapping, murder, attempted murder, illegal human experimentation…Patent fraud…And I believe I've acquired enough physical and electronic evidence to make it stick, sir."

"Excellent. She has important information about our partner/rivals, Dierden. Those civilian chaps may be overly obsessed with profit and pushing the boundaries of Science for their own glorification but they have made some unique progress in certain areas we would like to know more about."

"Their special section…" Paul nodded.

"Black box…And damn good security for civilians, one must give them that. They'll regret removing Aldous Leekie, mark my words, he had a modicum of good ole sense. We must know what they have got there, Dierden. It's every bit as important as the subject and her ability to procreate. Well, we should be able to deal with the good Ms. Duncan whether you encounter her successfully or not tomorrow. She's a sensible type, by her record, she'll play cricket…A true Cressida, one foot in every camp, eh?" smile. "As for this 'Helena'…I want her in our hands as soon as possible…"

"I do too, sir but I feel we should stick with our timetable…Let the sisters believe she's left on her own accord in a couple of days. She's sure to get restless and will start out, I believe, without any prompting from us. That way…No questions will be asked that could create problems, Sir."

"Sounds like the thing's being mollycoddled…You don't go in for 'mollycoddling' do you, Major? Because if there's one thing I can't stand…It's 'mollycoddlling'."

"No, sir. I don't." Paul noted quietly. "She's a murderess and a fanatic. I've no desire to 'mollycoddle' her, sir."

"Yes…Well, good…Good." The General leaned back to eye Paul carefully. "You do know there were a few, just a few mind you, who questioned whether you'd become too involved with our units female. Quite an alluring bunch, I gather. But I and most of us always believe you were the sort to keep your head in such matters, Dierden. A man who can see the big picture, the forest rather than the trees…Even if the trees are rather deuced pretty, eh?" grin.

"I've done what I've considered to be my duty, sir. I have tried to treat the ladies with some consideration, that's all."

"Indeed…Commendable, Dierden, yes. And as we always have, which is why the other unit isn't our objective right now. We can be generous when time and duty allow. But, in the present case, we may need to move things along a bit, you understand…"

"Sir?"

"Our goal, Major…" expansive look… "Is not merely to 'make babies' as poor ole Duncan used to say…Sad ole fellow…But to create soldiers for the Empire. Endless numbers of men who'll follow orders without question and fight as we did in the days of the Raj. Women, or whatever one chooses to call them, who'll stand ready to back up those men and who, when called upon for the Empire, will act as perfect and interchangeable agents for the Crown…Together creating a force that will allow our Empire to once again stand triumphant, guardian of the world…Sweeping these multinationals like those Dyad chaps and others unworthy of their cheap mantles aside. Taking our world forward into a glorious, peaceful future, Dierden."

"Yes, sir."

"But, to reach such noble goals, occasionally a few lines must be crossed, a few rules bent, an ethic or two slightly and temporarily violated. You do understand that, Major?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good…" The General sat up and rose from his seat. "So you can understand that while bearing a new clone line successfully would be useful information, it would not be our final goal. We want our Leda and Castor lines properly merged and subject to full control. We want Dyad's further research, their most classified. And we want Dyad out of the picture, at last…No more foolishness with them stumbling around, creating needless risk for the projects. And we've waited patiently for the day when that would be possible…When ole Duncan's foolish burst of morals and the sad damage it did us can be rectified."

Paul quiet, no comment…

"It's a force that will be needed, Major. Anyone with eyes in his or her head can see that and could thirty years ago. The world's not a secure place and our mighty young cousins are already tired of the job of policing it. That means it's time for us to resume our post, eh?"

"Yes, sir. But are you suggesting, sir, that…"

"It would be easier if the thing will speak up, let us know who the father was or father(s) were…After all if it'd been violated, it…She…" shrug… "…Would probably be as anxious to get rid of the result as we are."

"Sir?" Paul stared.

"If the embryos are doing well, we'll have the information we need to proceed…It'll no mercy to let the thing carry this to fruition, Dierden. As you've said, it…She…Is a murderess, dangerous…Not likely to be a gentle and caring mother, not quite frankly likely to ever see the light of day as a human being, or its rough equivalent, again." Hard stare.

"You understand my meaning, Major?" The General, coolly.

"You want to abort the embryo or embryos…" Paul, calmly. "Sir, I must with all due respect…"

"Objection noted, Major. And sorry to say, already considered from other sources and rejected. You weren't the only one with reservations here. But not to worry…The thing seems to want to bear and we've a desire to see the same, just not this particular bearing of fruit, eh? We'll do our best to be quick and painless and with luck the…Girl…Won't even know what's happened. But first, I mean to have a bit of a chat with her. See if I can pry a bit loose, eh?"

"If she wouldn't talk to our people, sir…"

"I've got my own persuasive way about me, Colonel…Oh…" grin… "Cat out of the bag, eh what? Didn't mean to spoil HQ's surprise and all but well, now you know, so…Congratulations, Colonel Dierden."

"Thank you, sir. But as to this matter, sir…And as to your speaking with Helena on her arrival, sir…Rachel might well respond to your 'techniques'…But Helena…"

"Now, Dierden…" broad smile. "I won't hurt either of the bloody things, I promise…Merely going to put a few questions, just a polite little conversation once this has come off. I've always had the knack of getting people to chat freely."

You…And Heinrich Himmler…Paul thought…

Still, on the other hand…

You…Interrogating Helena…A just off any drugs, medically violated Helena…Possibly backed up by Rachel to scheme?

"Yes, sir. Very good, sir." He saluted.

"That's the spirit, Colonel." Tap on shoulder with baton. "And be careful with the civilian authorities. We do have friends among them but we want this kept on a need to know basis."

"I'm not sure that all the civilians will cooperate…Officer Bell…"

"Police? Hmmphf…Usually not a problem…

"A very dedicated officer, sir. Former Marine…"

"Ah…Well…That could be a problem…And probably best not to kill him or the others…" the general drummed fingers on desk.

"Well…Cooperate, to a point, as we agreed. Let them take the Dyad down as planned and exploit that situation but don't let them get their hands on either Helena or what's in the top security areas, right?"

"Right…Sir…"

"And see that our special guest and if possible her negative control are here within the week. We need to get cracking, Colonel. Takes a while to grow these things you know…Unless…" smile.

"Sir?"

"Unless the special section holds what we hope it holds, Colonel." Beam.


	5. Chapter 5

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part V…

Dyad Institute, present day…

Where a frustrated Angie DeAngelis eyed the two men confronting each other…Beth's old boyfriend, Paul Dierden, clearly not the gym-buffed suit they'd taken him for, judging by the colorful outfit and rank…And the force under his command…And her own partner…In name at least, if not actions…Art Bell, who clearly had carried, was yet carrying a torch for his former partner, burning at his heart, particularly in range of Paul. The two apparently united both in their quest for justice for the late Beth and in keeping the whole thing from one DeAngelis.

"Guys, I'm not one to belly-ache on the subject, but this is starting to smack of rampant sexism." She frowned at Art's look. "Art, one more pat on the head and 'You don't wanna go there, Angie' and I'll start shooting up the place and see if that gets me some answers."

"Officer, I'm sorry…" Paul began… "But…"

Alarms throughout the building…Cries…Lights flickering… 

"Emergency evacuation required!" the building loudspeakers blared. "Containment breech on Sub-sub-sub level, building C!" Sirens going off…Lights flashing…

"Lets go!" Paul cried to his troopers…Backing into the elevator…

"Not without us…" Art insisted. Stopping in his attempt to enter as the soldiers pulled up their rifles and pointed. He doing likewise with his gun, Angie following suit.

"No, Officer…" Paul insisted. " Art…" calmly pleading tone. "Lets not make this a bloodbath. You're outgunned. Now, step away from the door."

"Angie, put it down…" Art sighed, lowering gun and stepping back. "I know there's no point in asking you not to follow us. But don't…" Paul noted, sternly. The doors closing…

"Jesus…" Art rubbed left side of his forehead.

"Art?" Angie, spreading hands… "What the hell…? Dierden's military?"

"I didn't know myself he still was…"

"Ok…And…?" she eyed him.

"Officer!" a frightened group of Dyaders, led by several senior researchers… "We've got to get out of the building, at once! It's an emergency…You've got to evacuate us!"

"Yeah…" DeAngelis sighed, grimly. "We get that…"

….

"Keep calm, people!" Nealon at Rachel's head, carefully engaged in removing the pencil and examining the wound, called to his nervous staff. The two policemen sent in by Art eyeing the group, uncertain.

"You can evacuate the nonessential personnel…You and you!" Nealon pointed to two very grateful team members. "And you'd better get the guard out…The rest of us must tend to Ms. Duncan or she won't make it!"

Slight exaggeration on my part though, he eyed the wound…It is serious.

"We should get out of here…" one of the two relieved members urged the police…

"What's going on?" one of the policemen eyed Nealon, who shrugged.

"It's some sort of containment breech on the biohazard levels. Some of your more infantile colleagues must have been fool enough to shut down the main power or otherwise compromise the system." He frowned. "I have to proceed with this surgery, will you do your jobs and get these people out…?"

"All right, come on…" one of the policemen urged the two team members. "Help us get him…" he indicated the wounded security guard… "On the gurney there and lets go. We'll be back or send help, doctor." He called to Nealon who nodded.

"You two can go soon as I've got the bleeding stopped…" he hissed to the nurse and Dr. Reynolds. They nervously eyeing him as the police, pushing the gurney with guard loaded on, groaning, led the others out.

"All right, the object is removed…Gauze!" he called…The nurse hurrying…

"There, I think we've contained it…No penetration of the brain…" he eyed the scanned real-time image of Rachel's head displayed.

"What do we have in containment?" Reynolds, anxiously…

"If I could tell you, I'd have to shoot you." Nealon, grimly. "Go! While you can. I'll see to Ms. Duncan now." He pointed to the door. The two hurrying out…

Cannot get good help these days…Where's the dedication? He sighed, watching them…

Practice of medicine's just gone right into the toilet. Everyone wants to do the research, no one gives a damn about patient care. Well…He turned back to Rachel…

At least now we're free of encumbrances…Although it's a pity we put her fully under, he eyed the unconscious Rachel…She might have told me everything.

At least, everything Aldous Leekie told her…

"All right…Everything's set, Rachel. We're going now…" he told her, gently. "You'll be fine."

You know, despite the rather hideous wound…She's very pretty when she's asleep, he eyed her, pushing gurney out the opposite door from the one the staff had fled.

…..

"Any idea how the power was cut off down here?" Colonel Dierden addressed one of the teams sweeping the sub-basement level, prior to its proceeding to the sub-sub- and eventually the final goal of the sub-sub-sub-basement where the members of the unfortunate Unit 2 had likely met their unfortunate demise. Even more likely so, given that Unit 3 having completed its own sweep of the said sub-sub-basement had not been heard from following its own descent to Level Sub-sub-sub-basement.

"Not yet, sir." The leader of the three-person team shook her head. "But the Dyad staff we encountered confirms that the power below Level 1 is on a separate generator, for safety."

"Oh? And what down here needs that extra level of safety?" Dierden eyed the woman.

"They didn't know, sir. Most had no idea anything special was down here. This is the oldest section of the complex, sir."

"Anyone with better knowledge of his or her workplace? You did say 'most', implying…"

"One who appears to be of the senior staff, sir…A Miss Niehaus…We found her on the main floor, leaving her lab."

"Cosima Niehaus?"

"Yes, sir."

Well, not the reunion I was hopin' for…But…Paul thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part VI…

"Oh, wow…" Cosima stared at Paul in uniform as the two soldiers "escorting" her, one carrying her oxygen tank, led her over to him on the main floor of the old section of the Dyad Institute.

"So you're back with the Man big time? Military?" she eyed Paul. "I mean I knew you were military…Afghanistan and all that that Sarah told me about." She paused. "Which I also know was faked, wasn't it?"

He returned her stare. "You're ok?" He asked.

"Hanging in there…" she waved a hand. "What about Sarah? Donnie and Ally said she and Kira were able to get out…"

"A deal's been done…Someone with connections to all parties, including Mrs. Sadler and me, intervened. How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"I didn't…Not completely as to proof…Until you just told me. Just some stuff that my friend Scott and his pals dug up on you…And some other info we got." She beamed. "So the message Felix and Sarah got about you was true? You were a double agent all the time? The Afghan contractor thing was just a cover."

"I was on assignment with Dyad." He replied calmly. "I needed a cover story to make me look vulnerable."

"And you let Beth think you'd betrayed her…" she glared. "Well, you did either way…"

"I didn't intend for her to find out…I did want to protect her, if I could."

"Nice job…And we appreciate all you did for Felix…And Kira, when Rachel grabbed her." Coolly grim stare…

He shrugged…"I had to convince Rachel I was still willing to cooperate…Felix would have been framed or held no matter what I did. And Rachel got Kira on her own…There was no way I could have intervened at the time, alone…But what you think of me, I am here, now."

"To scoop up the marbles for…Uncle Sam? Auntie Queen?…What military do you work for?"

"It's complicated...Lets just say…A branch of Her Majesty's Special Forces but more I can't tell you…Cosima? Right now, for everyone's sake, I need your help."

The Brits…? She blinked…He's working for the Brits?

She frowned, cocking head at him, breathing a bit deeply… "Whoever you work for, I'm not helping you to make more of us or penetrate anything else Dyad has on the Leda project." She shook her head. "Art Bell has the federal guys here and they're shutting this place down, once and for all…That and Kira and Sarah and my other sisters are all I care about here…" They both turned at the sound of yelling from the elevator door.

"Hey, dude! I said, I'm a citizen and I got…!" Scott's voice as the elevator Paul and his team had ridden opened…Revealing Scott held by a soldier, another standing by. The soldier holding Scott forcing him out into the hallway, the other following.

"Hey!" Cosima glared, trying to push to Scott, held by her oxygen line. "You let him go!"

"Easy, Cosima. Let him go, soldier." Paul ordered. The soldier complied, Scott glaring, rubbing a wrist.

"Paul, Scott…Scott, Beth's treacherous ex-…" Cosima made intros…

"Sorry for the rough handling…Busy times." Paul noted.

"Yeah…?" Scott eyed him, then Cosima who shrugged.

"He'd deleted data from an older computer…" the soldier who'd restrained Scott noted. "But he still had these…" he offered Dr. Duncan's floppies.

"Ok…Get them to storage…" Paul nodded. Turning back to Scott with wry smile… "So you were deleting Duncan's synthetic sequence files…?"

"I told him to…" Cosima insisted. "I already told you we're not going to let you or anyone else continue Project Leda. Dr. Duncan died to prevent that and we're not about to cooperate…"

"I wouldn't expect you to…And we don't demand it. But I do need some practical help here…Now." he eyed her. "Something strange seems to be going on downstairs."

"Downstairs?" she looked at him. "In the storage areas?"

"Oh-huh-huh…" Scott beamed, eager. "So the stories are true?..."

Paul and Cosima eyeing him…

…..

Secure elevator from executive wing of the Dyad Institute…Sub-basement level connecting to the older special projects building…

Nealon pushing the gurney on which Rachel lay, twisting a bit but still unconscious…He moved to run Rachel's id card through a card reader and opened a door connecting to the old building…Pulling the gurney though.

"So…Here we are…" he noted to Rachel. "I hate to say it but I'll need an eye scan in a moment, dear." He took up a hypodermic needle and syringe and after tapping, injected her near the wounded eye. "That should keep the muscles there paralyzed so you don't do more damage…And this…" he took up another syringe…

"This should wake you up a bit faster." He felt her arm, then on finding a vein, injected. Sorry to rush you along but I'm afraid we just haven't much time" he pulled the gurney along to the next, far more obviously secure door…

Rachel moaning, opening eye

"Hello, Rachel…Sorry about the discomfort and disorientation but you're all right…You're safe and there's no reason to fear."

"Dr…Nealon?" she stared up at him.

"Yes, I've got you safe. We'll be leaving Dyad shortly….Just one last thing I need to do, if you'll help me now."

"My eye…" She gasped, trying to reach up, but finding herself unable to.

"You'll be fine soon, just restraints to keep you from inadvertently injuring the wound. Rachel, I need to sit you up, just for a moment. I have to get a scan of your remaining eye, so that we can proceed to get out of here. Please, just let me help you up here…"

She stared but allowed him to raise her up…He moved her close to the retinal scanner…

"Duncan, Rachel…Approved…" computer voice…The door unlocking…Nealon easing Rachel back down gently.

"Wait…I know where we are…This is the Special Projects Building…" she looked at Nealon.

"I just need to get us out through here…" he explained, pulling door open… "The police and others are here, we have to slip out. Plus, I need to get a few items…"

"This…Area's…Off…Limits…"

"Not to you…And this is for your sake, dear…"

She eyed him…

No, the same old story…

They all want something…Whatever they can get out of Rachel…

Daddy wanted his girls and a daughter to study…Aldous, his perfectly controlled test subject…Daniel, the power and cash…And, sex, I hope…My superiors, progress and achievement and ultimately, power…Paul…Well, I thought I knew but…

And my bitch sisters…They want to be left alone…Unbothered in their happy, free lives…While Rachel suffers for them…The tramp and the housewife with their kiddies…The lesbian scientist with her lover and her research…While Rachel…

"So, you want a look at the Special Section…" she managed to put some tone of authority into her voice. "I've no intention of being used, Doctor. Or endangered…If our superiors learnt of this…"

Or…If It…

But thank Heavens, It's contained behind maximum security…Though, strange…

"It seems rather dark in here…" she gulped. "My other eye?! Am I losing my sight there as well?!"

"Power's off in the lower sections…" Nealon explained. "Just the emergency to operate a few of the doors here…"

"I see…" she tried to sit up again.

"Don't…You might reopen the wound." He cautioned.

"And you may need me to open more doors or explain security down here." She fixed him with her eye.

"Yes. But I also don't want to see you bleed to death." He noted. "And I could just remove that remaining eye, you know." Faint smile. "Rachel, it's in both our interests for me to secure information down here. We are going to need bargaining chips and things of value to those who could potentially protect us. Dyad's day may be over and we must be prepared to look out for ourselves."

She sighed.

If I could only believe you…But I've been so unlucky in romance…Er, I mean, business associations. Still, there is a degree of sense in what you say…

"Very well…" she lay back. "But be careful…And whatever you do, avoid the lowest section."

"Oh?" Nealon, casually. "Are you suggesting that the rumors…?"

"God knows what the minions rant about at the water coolers…But there are dangerous things down there…"

Or rather…A dangerous…Thing…

"I see." He nodded. She sighing at his look…

"Not worth the risk, Doctor, I assure you."

Faint scream in the distance…

My God…She blinked the good eye…

It couldn't be…

"Doctor, is the emergency power still functioning below? ! There's a back-up generator…"

"I can't say…Perhaps just battery power as here…Rachel?"

"We've got to get out of here!" she grabbed his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part VII…

Apartment of Arthur Bell…

"So he really did this?" careful eyeing then immediate return to her absorption in the fishtank before her.

"Who? Arthur?" Felix Dawkins, in reasonably tame if not full out suburban zombie, black with dark blue sweater knotted, eyed his charge, his foster sister's twin, Helena. "You mean did he really organize an all-out raid of Dyad via his contacts? Yeah, he did…With some help from yours truly over the last weeks."

She eyed him… Clearly… "You?"

"Well I took messages…We were holding off when things looked like Rachel might actually keep her side…"

"He is brave man. The devil will seek his…Or, her…Vengeance."

"I hope not. He is a brave man and a good one…" Felix noted. "But Sarah and Kira are safe, at least."

"You two should have told me before that Rachel had taken her." Helena frowned, touching the glass gently. Wan smile in her look… "And you are brave too, brother-sestra."

"Thanks. And much as we would have appreciated your storming in and killing everyone in sight…" Felix began…

"Not before getting my sestra and my angel niece out…I'm not a fool, brother-sestra." Helena smiled gently at him. "A psycho type…" she made a twisted face, rolling eyes… "Debatable. But not a fool." She paused. "But they will not settle with Rachel and she will remain problem."

"Not if Art succeeds and the entire Dyad Group goes to prison."

"Unlikely…They have power in this world if not the next. He has the back-up, right?" she glanced at him, a suddenly anxious tone. "Eh?"

"He told us so…His people, Oh Canada federales, US suits."

"Not all true allies…" she shook head. "He needs to watch back." She turned back to the tank. "I am not good with pets, especially those needing the high-maintenance."

"I don't think you'll need to care for his fish, Helena." Fee regarded her carefully. "Your opinion of him's rather changed…?"

"He is good man…Saved me from the others, they who would have hunted me down like dog. He helps Sarah…All cause he loved Beth of course." She rose. "Poor man…" she rubbed fingers together gently. "I am glad I didn't kill Beth myself."

"That would have been awkward…" Felix nodded. He leaned in from his seat. "So you like him now…?"

"He's done well…Sarah vouches him. Why not?" shrug.

"'He lies down with pigs'." He quoted, significant look. She surprising him by actually blushing a bit, hands before face in twisted way.

"I am ex-religious nut from prejudiced land of xenophobe types…And I was angry at Mama…Not understanding…" she noted quietly, shrugging. "I will apologize proper when chance comes."

"Well…" Felix, surprised…

"He is tolerant person, he will forgive, you thinks?" she added, hastily…

"Mama has forgiven…Sarah, too. He will, you think?"

"I suppose he already has, given you're not in a cell…" Felix pointed out.

"Yes…" she nodded, eagerly. "Thank you, Felix." She beamed. "Sarah is right, you are very good brother-sestra."

"Did she say that? Well, I'll have to get a recording…" he paused. "You say you know your mother's forgiven you…?"

"Yes." Nod.

"Not wanting to dispute…Especially with the likes of you, sestra…"

Gentle, brief smile at him, return to viewing tank…"Felix, what I says is true, however hard for you to believe. She came to me in my first captivity…I had begged her forgiveness and cried out for help, and she came to me, all in the light, the radiant light. And told me to run…'Fly my Helena, my baby…From these evil people'…And I did, Mama leading me out, to safety. I knew she has forgiveness…She loves me." Beam. "And there he was, in the field, waiting…"

"Uh…?" Felix stared. "Jesus by any chance?"

She frowned at him… "Arthur…He was doing the cop spy on the place. He had no weapon, Felix." Somewhat awed tone… "And the minions of the devil came upon him but he stood firm and they feared him, I saw even as I ran."

"As would I and most people, I guess…Officer Bell being quite the bad-ass…" Felix nodded to her pleased smile.

"And I was saved and I ran…And came seeking him. And you all." She added, hastily.

"Nice…Even, oddly…Romantic…" nod.

"Please not to make fun…" she eyed him, a bit sadly. "I am faced with grave and sorrow-making decision." She came toward him, he instinctively backing away.

"Ok…Uh…Does this sorrow-making involve creating more corpses?" Felix asked, waving hands a bit in anxiety.

"What? No…Felix? I mean I must tell Jesse we cannot be couple."

"Jesse the truck driver? From the bar you mentioned…?"

"Tow-truck. We have wonderful afternoon together, very romantic." Wan smile. "But…" she paused. "I cannot play with his heart longer. Mama has given me Arthur to care for in sestra Beth's place…And he is more practical choice as well."

"What?" Felix blinked.

"And of course…Well…" she blushed, waving fingers nervously. "I thinks I fancy Mama's choice."

"What?" Felix blinked.

…

"Ok… 'Take the civilians out, Ange, he says.' 'Don't go there, Angie, he says.' Well, Officer De Angelis has had just about enough of this." Angie grimaced, eyeing her face in the stainless steel door of the elevator Art had just taken in pursuit of Paul after ordering her to attend to the civilian evacuation with the rest of the police force and the other agents on hand. The said civilians now clustering about her and three other officers, backed now by two Canadian Security Intelligence Service agents. Who, not to her surprise if much to her increased frustration insisted they also could tell her nothing.

"It's terrible when they won't tell you what's up but leave you with the responsibility…" a sympathetic Dr. Reynolds standing nearby with the Dyad evacuees nodded.

"Can we please get out of here?! Officer?! Why is it taking so long?" an anxious Dyader, female, in lab coat.

"First…You are under arrest, so I would advise exercising that right to remain silent." Angie noted calmly. "Second, if you'd tell me what it is that's such an emergency…"

"How should I know? You're the police. They say it's a containment breech, a biohazard…We could get infected, be getting infected right now, or whatever. Only the senior guys know."

"Then where are your senior guys…?" Angie eyed her.

…

"I don't understand, Rachel…" Nealon, probing cautiously, attempting to avoid arousing either her fear, full distrust, or her wrath.

"What is in there…" he eyed the closed door. "…that could possibly be so dangerous?"

"We have to get out of here! Don't be a fool!" she cried. "If containment's been breeched…" she gasped, nearly fainting from weakness.

"…She'll kill us all." Terrified look at his startled face.

But rather pleased to see he'd rushed to her side…

Hmmn…Greedy as I am…If Rachel Duncan is that outright terrified, Nealon thought.

And she is still very weak…I should get her…

A loud bang from beyond the door…

"Jesus Christ! Run!" Rachel cried, trying to rise from the gurney.

"Hold on!…I'll get you out back this way. Lie still…" he patted her.

He's not running off…Yet…She stared up at Nealon's worried face. Feeling the gurney move as she drifted back to sleep. He's not leaving me here…And I can almost believe that worry is for me, not my biologic/commercial value.

Wow…For me, a red-letter day in romance…

"She?" Nealon spoke aloud, eyeing the now-sleeping Rachel as he pushed the gurney back the way he'd come, moving to open a door.

"Another one? Kept down here? Tucked away even more than Rachel?" Hmmn, there go more of the lights…But these should be on battery..?

"Peek-boo." Guttural voice in front of him, in the darkness ahead. Harsh giggling…

"See…You…"

"Dear God…" Nealon gasped, staring.

"Elly wants play…" harsh tone but a slight pleading…

Rachel, waking, lifting head… Holy! Oh…God…I was right…

It's out…

"Pretty…" the voice again. "Boo-boo?" curious air.

"Just hold still, Rachel, don't move…We'll back up…Gently…" Nealon whispered. Feeling Rachel's trembling on the gurney.

"Boo!" the huge, misshapen creature had landed on the gurney, flipping Rachel up and out…Nealon deftly catching her and racing back, slamming door.

"Ohhhh!..." moaning howl from beyond the closed door. "Elly wants Play!"

"My God…" Nealon, hurrying along with a rather mixed emotions Rachel in his arms…Slamming a second door in his flight.

Rachel, twisting in his arms, looking wildly down the hall…On the one hand, raw terror at the thought of the escaped thing now so eager to rejoin them…

Then a look up to his anxious face…

On the other…I've been swept off my feet, literally…Smile breaking slowly…

"…What have you and Leekie done?" horrified tone. As a hard slam was heard, clearly throwing the first heavy, locked door open…

They eyed each other and he hurried through the next door, slamming and locking…

"What…" he gasped…

Don't die on me now…She thought… "You'd better put me down, Doctor."

"It's alright…" he caught breath… "Rachel, what have you and Leekie done?"

"Wasn't me…" Rachel, feebly pleading…Looking ahead up the hall…

Ahhhhh! She screamed at the sight of a soldier, female in pieces…The limbs scattered like flower petals about the torso.


	8. Chapter 8

"Orphans Beloved: "Halloween: The Night She Came Home…"

Summary: Like my Immortal Beloved bits in my Buffyverse stories, these are fragments and short bits, some longer…Just to fiddle with ideas, possibly forming longer tales later.

Disclaimer: No copywrite infringement intended…

(Note: Might keep this one going, we'll see. Anyway…It seems there was yet another "problem" child in the clone mix…)

Part VIII…

On the main floor, three floors above where Nealon and Rachel Duncan were currently running…Or being carried…For their lives, a somewhat annoyed Paul was frowning at Scott while Cosima was both bemused and intrigued. The four soldiers, two guarding/attempting to intimidate Scott, and the two standing by Cosima, settling for being a bit apprehensive.

"You say there are 'stories'? What 'stories'?" Paul demanded.

Scott eyeing Cosima who nodded…

"Just stories…" he shrugged. "The usual stuff about what they might have got down there…Weird bacteria and viruses, strange animals they did genetic manipulations on…Things from the reject pile or too special to let out…Maybe including humans?"

"Reject pile?" Cosima, a bit miffed. "You mean the clone reject pile?"

"Sorry, didn't mean it that way." Scott, apologetically.

"I don't want 'stories', friend." Paul glared coldly, stepping in rather close proximity to Scott's irritated…Who the f is this clown, again, Cos?...face. "I want facts…What do you know for sure?"

"Hey!" Cosima fumed. "He's trying to tell you what he knows, asshole! Who do you think you are…?"

"The guy commanding the guys with guns." Paul coldly.

"Thank God Sarah's so over you…I pity Rachel if you're all she's got left." Cosima glared. "If you want our cooperation, just ask…Stop waving guns and fists like a schoolyard bully."

Scott smiling…Which turned to worry as Cos gasped for breath a bit.

"Look what you're doing, you jerk!" he pushed Paul back, moving to Cosima…The soldier guards looking to Paul, he frowning but waving them to stand down.

"Are you ok, Cos?" Scott holding her. "Cos?" gently.

"Yeah…" gentle smith to his relieved face. Eyes widening at the tears in his eyes…

"Aw, geesh, Scott." she sighed, shaking head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

"No prob…" he smiled. "There are so many of you, there's bound to be a straight Cos somewhere…" grin.

"Well, I will put in a good word for you with her, I swear…" she smiled. "And I'm ok…Just let me have a moment."

"Excuse me…" Paul, coolly. "I apologize for upsetting you both. Time seemed a little of the essence? Cosima, do you need medical assist?"

"No…No, I'm ok." She waved a hand.

"I am sorry. Look, I've been stumbling round in the dark on this thing since I was imbedded with Beth…" he sighed. "I do want to help…I wanted to help Beth…Can you tell me anything, either of you? Scott?" he turned to Scott.

"They say…The guys who've been here a while…That there are supposed to be some experiments down there that Dyad doesn't want anyone to see." Scott eyed him. "I'd guess some are clones."

"Lovely." Cosima sighed. "They didn't just treat us like property, they did Nazi-style experiments."

"They were spawned of a eugenics facility…" Paul noted. "Did you expect they'd murder, abuse, and kidnap to carry this project though, but draw the line at experimentation on the clone lines?"

"They say…The guys…" Scott paused. "But most think it's just stories…"

"Right?" Paul waited…Cosima, urging look…Go ahead, Scott.

"There's something down there that kills people…A real-life monster, Frankenstein-style. And Dyad just barely keeps it contained. And it has gotten loose for a little while before…Though those times were hushed up as 'lab accidents'."

"Great…So, Leekie…Or someone…Created a Clonenstein's Monster?" Cosima sighed. "Why am I actually not so surprised?"

…..

"Come on, come on…" Rachel, on her feet on, pulling the gasping…He'd carried her across the complex…Nealon. "I think we confused her when we took the stairs. If we can…Just…" she slammed and secured a door behind her. "…make it to the parking garage…Company car…"

"Yes…" he caught breath… "But, Rachel…What the hell is that thing?"

"My…Sister…Eleanor…" Rachel gasped.

…..

Art's apartment…

"Let me wrap my mind about this one?" Felix sighed at the gently smiling Helena, who turned to resume delicately following the tank's fishes with her forefinger. "You left us to go tell this fellow Jesse that you couldn't pursue a violent barroom romance because your Mama's ghost arranged a mating with Art Bell? One which you are content with?"

"Maybe more than contents…" she grinned shyly…Turning back to the fish.

"You're in love with Arthur Bell?" he blinked.

She turned to look at him…Cocking head. "Yes." Warm smile. Followed by anxious look… "Felix, you is gay, no? I have not broken heart?" worried stare.

"What?" he blinked.


End file.
